<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Winter to Spring by str1kee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509635">Winter to Spring</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/str1kee/pseuds/str1kee'>str1kee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Poems, poem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 03:54:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/str1kee/pseuds/str1kee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about insects and animals leaving because of a horrible flower, but coming back after the flower is better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Winter to Spring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first poem/writing I've written in a long time in my free time, tips/feedback are completely welcome!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Winter to Spring</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The clouds have stopped crying</p>
<p>and the sun has come out.</p>
<p>All of the bees,</p>
<p>they're buzzing about.</p>
<p>The birds have been tweeting</p>
<p>about why they want food,</p>
<p>while a flower is standing up,</p>
<p>acting kind of rude.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It looked and smelled horrible,</p>
<p>it might taste like lime.</p>
<p>I don't want to see it</p>
<p>all of the time.</p>
<p>All the birds went away,</p>
<p>for the rest of the day.</p>
<p>All the bees wanted pollen,</p>
<p>but now they've gone away.</p>
<p>It really was a mood killer,</p>
<p>the flower needs fertilizer.</p>
<p>Something that smells good</p>
<p>so maybe then I won't despise her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I added some color,</p>
<p>brought it out into the sun,</p>
<p>so it can get lots of chlorophyll</p>
<p>and start to have fun.</p>
<p>I will give it some scent,</p>
<p>so it will not die.</p>
<p>It smells so good,</p>
<p>I would like to cry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The birds had come back,</p>
<p>the bees came too.</p>
<p>Tweeting and buzzing,</p>
<p>they will come to you.</p>
<p>They will come to you,</p>
<p>as thankful as they can be,</p>
<p>because you saved the flower,</p>
<p>and now they won't flee.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>